Long Lost
by PadfootPotter
Summary: [new chapter up] Harry is starting his 6th year; there's a new gryffindor; a link to his past and part of his future; who is she and where did she come from?
1. The gift

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings from the Harry Potter books; they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am however borrowing them. :o)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter tossed and turned in his bed. It was a sleepless night and it wasn't the first. Since he had returned to Privet Drive, he had been detached and disheartened, well, more than usual anyways. He sat up and put on his glasses. He stared blankly out into the dark night sky. He looked over at the clock on his night stand. The red numbers eliminated the time as 12:32 a.m. Harry was officially sixteen and as lucky as he was to be alive to experience the event, half of him wished he wasn't.  
  
He missed his godfather and wondered what Sirius would have to say to him on his birthday. He fixated a lot on what Sirius would've said or would've done if he was still alive. He thought about getting a card and how it might have said a very simple, "Happy Birthday". Sirius was smart and straight to the point.  
  
As Harry thought, he was pulled out of his trance by a tap at the window. He looked up and saw a few owls at his window. He crossed the room, opened up the window and they flew in. A large black one was the first one to approach Harry. Harry took the letter and bird flew away at once. It was his Hogwarts letter. He looked at it and threw it a side, unopened. The next owl was a grey one, also from Hogwarts. This one came from the grounds keeper there, though. Hagrid has sent Harry a box of Chocolate Frogs. He tried to smile slightly at the gesture, but failed.  
  
He turned to see three other owls sitting there. A small one was his best friends, Ron. He had a letter and a box. Harry didn't even read the letter. He was at a point of not even caring anymore. So he opened the package and found a Quidditch book. Hermione's owl, a brown one she had bought at the end of last year, gave Harry a package with candy in it. He threw Hermione's letter a side too. He sent the two birds on their way without as much as a word of thanks. He felt empty and cold and really didn't care if it upset his friends to not receive a thank you.  
  
He turned to see a beautiful, white owl sitting on his bed. He wondered who it could be from. He walked towards the bird, but it backed away.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he whispered to it. Still, it continued to back away. He tried to coax it into coming near him with some of Hedwig's food, but it just looked at him. "Fine! Be that way!" he hissed at it and turned to go back to his bed. He laid down and tried to go back to sleep. After a few minutes, he felt something land on his hip. He sat up and the bird just gazed at him. He took the present from it and tore it open. There was no card and he raised an eyebrow when he saw what was inside the box.  
  
A necklace laid there. It had a small silver chain and hanging on it was a small, black, glass dog. Harry lifted it to inspect it. Inside there was a small flicker of light. He put it back in the box, closed the lid, and put it on his night stand. Who knew where it came from and with so many people out to kill him, he wasn't going to risk having it choke him to death or something.  
  
He yawned and saw that the bird was sitting on his window sill. It flew away, but Harry could've sworn he saw it wink before it took off. He rolled over and fell asleep. Something he hadn't done in weeks. He knew very well that Ron and Hermione's letter both urged to come to the Order of Phoenix headquarters, where they both were. He also knew that come tomorrow, he'd have to put up with the Dursley's, but he also knew he couldn't go back into that house were Sirius had been forced to live. No, he just couldn't. However, he fell asleep not knowing that, that necklace was a sign. A sign that something wonderful, something strange, something that would change his life forever was about to happen. 


	2. The new girl

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings from the Harry Potter books; they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. I am however borrowing them. :o)  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Note: This one picks up at the train station just before 6th year.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Harry sighed as he looked at the large train before him. His summer had gone by slowly. He never ended up at the headquarters and spent the entire summer with the Dursley's. He climbed onto the train by himself. He knew that even if he found Ron and Hermione, they'd have to go to the prefect's cabinet anyways. So he set off alone, hoping to find an empty compartment to keep to himself.  
  
He found every one was filled with people. Many of them waved, he waved back, but moved on. He found that the very last compartment had a single girl in it. She looked new and he figured he wouldn't have to talk to her much. So, he knocked. She turned to look at him and for a second, he thought she looked familiar.  
  
She had a fair complexion with greenish eyes and brown hair. There was a glow around her, that it seemed like she didn't even sense. Almost like a spell had been placed upon her and she hadn't had the time to take notice. She looked rather nervous, but it added to her beauty. Harry became flustered at once.  
  
"Yes?" she said in a rather sweet voice.  
  
"Uh, can I, would you mind if, I, uh, sat, uh, there?" he asked pointing at the seat. He felt himself blush.  
  
She smiled at him, which only increased her beauty. "Sure."  
  
"Uh, thanks," he said sitting down. She turned back at the window, which shocked Harry. Most people gawked at him before turning away; some never even had the courtesy to turn away. Yet, this girl acted as if he was just a normal person. Which is good, he told himself. He sat and watched the girl for a while. "What's your name?" he finally said.  
  
"Madeline," she replied without turning to look at him.  
  
"That's a nice name," he said, wishing he hadn't the second it left his mouth. If it sounded stupid to him then it had to sound stupid to her.  
  
"My parents thought so," she said as if his comment actual had a meaning to it. She turned and looked at him. "And what is your name?"  
  
"Harry," he said looking at her.  
  
She smiled, "That, too, is a nice name." She bit her bottom lip and turned back to the window.  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Harry asked, "So, are you a first year?"  
  
"No."  
  
"A second year?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Okay, we could do this for a while you know," he informed her.  
  
"I'm a sixth year," she told him.  
  
"Really? I've never seen you before. What house are you in?"  
  
"Gryffindor," she said still gazing out the window.  
  
"What? How come I've never seen you before then?" Harry asked, completely unsure of what this girl was talking about. He would've noticed her before if she was a Gryffindor, especially if she was in his year.  
  
She sighed and turned to look at him. "It's a long story and I highly doubt you want to hear. So, I'll just say this, I'm new. I'm a sixth year. I'm in Gryffindor. End of story." She turned back to the window.  
  
"I want to hear," Harry told her suddenly feeling more drawn to this girl by the second. She turned back to look at him. She caught his eye and he held the contact, but felt himself beginning to blush.  
  
"Ok," she replied, "It starts when I was one. Voldemort killed my mother."  
  
Harry looked at her, totally shocked. Barely anyone he knew ever said Voldemort's name. She continued, "I got shipped off to somewhere where I would be safe. Eleven years later, I accidentally get a letter from Hogwarts."  
  
Harry interrupted her, "How can you accidentally get a letter?"  
  
"My name was put on the list for the school when I was born. It was never removed though. So I got a letter, but seeing as everyone thought I was dead,"  
  
Harry interrupted again, "Why did people think you were dead?"  
  
Madeline sighed and continued on as if she hadn't heard his question, "I got my letter, but they took it back. Some technical thing, like if your dead you can't attend school," she waved her hand as if to remove the thought from the air around her. "Anyway, I found my mom's old school books, and studied them by use of her old wand. One thing lead to another and presto-chango, I'm here. Now you know," she concluded. She titled her head and looked at him as if waiting for his response.  
  
"Interesting," was all Harry could think of to say.  
  
She smiled almost graciously at him and said, "I suppose."  
  
They both looked at each other for a while. Harry felt himself blush again. He wasn't sure why this girl could make him do that by only looking at him. "So," he said trying to break the silence and turning so she couldn't see his face, "I suppose you're nervous about, uh, you know."  
  
"About starting school here?" she said filling in his blank spot.  
  
"Yeah. I mean it has to be really nerve racking to start a new school and not know anyone. Especially since everyone you'd meet has know each other for 5 years."  
  
He felt her eyes on him and he was sure his ears were bright red by now.  
  
"Well," she started. He turned to see her biting her upper lip and once again a feeling of familiarity struck him. He had a feeling he had met this girl somewhere before. He eyed her intensely trying to recognize her. She looked at him and her face changed. He had startled her. She wasn't use to boys watching her like that. She felt herself go hot. She never blushed, but if she did, she'd be doing right now. "I'm a little nervous," she continued cautiously. "But, you're alone and you've been here for 5 years. So, maybe there is a place for me here."  
  
Harry was going to correct her and tell her that he wasn't alone because he had to be, it was by choice, but he decided against it. By telling her that he'd have to go into his story and he really didn't want to do that right now, especially to a stranger. "Don't worry, you'll make friends fast," he informed her.  
  
"I'm not to sure about that," she said then sighed again. She took one last look at Harry and turned back to the window. He watched her for about a minute then, he too, looked out the window. They both just sat there, the sun was setting when the compartment door was pushed open.  
  
"Hey, Potty," a sneering voice said into the compartment. Both Harry and Madeline turned to see a blonde boy and two thick set boys standing there. Harry choice to ignore him, so, he turned back to the window. Although, he was muttering curses under his breath, imagining Malfoy turning back into a ferret. "Have a nice summer?" Malfoy asked sarcastically.  
  
Harry gritted his teeth, but continued to stare out the window.  
  
"Hi!" an overly cheery voice boomed from the opposite corner of the car.  
  
Malfoy turned and his jaw dropped. He gawked at the girl and as he did so, Madeline's face changed from a glowing smile to a face full of doubt. "This is Madeline," Harry said taking control of the conversation.  
  
"Hello," Malfoy said, but it came out in a high squeaky voice. Madeline smiled. Harry snickered.  
  
"And your name is?" Madeline asked.  
  
"Malfoy the incredible bouncing ferret," Harry chimed in. Malfoy's face went pink. Madeline looked at Harry and then back at Malfoy.  
  
"Well, maybe I'll get lucky and you'll bounce for me," Madeline said sweetly, although she was trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Malfoy through Harry a look and started to reach inside his robes, but Madeline cut in, "Maybe you should keep on bouncing. You know, down to another compartment."  
  
Malfoy shot a look at her, turned and walked away. Crabbe and Goyle followed.  
  
"Who, exactly, was that?" she asked Harry, but before he could answer two new people appeared at the door. The girl broke into a smile. She had bushy brown hair and was about a foot shorter than the boy with her.  
  
"There you are Harry," she exclaimed. "We've been looking for you. What are you doing way back here?"  
  
"Yeah, mate, we were worried you won't coming back this year," the boy said. He was tall, freckly, and had bright red hair. Harry just stood there looking at them. Suddenly, he wanted to be alone. He sat down without saying a word to either of them.  
  
They both exchanged a glance before turning to see Madeline standing there. "Who are you?" the girl asked.  
  
"I'm," she started to say, but was cut of by Harry.  
  
"This is Madeline," he told them, "My new friend." He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her down next to him.  
  
"Call me Maddie," she informed them.  
  
"Oh, well, it's, it's nice to met you Maddie," the girl said. "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Uh, yeah," the boy said following Hermione's lead, "I'm Ron,"  
  
"Weasley, right?" Maddie said.  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?" he asked sinking into the seat opposite of Harry.  
  
"I've met your brothers." She informed him.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, Fred and George. Those two are nuts."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," Ron said.  
  
"So, um," Hermione started, but stopped short when Harry sent her a look. They all rode in silence until the train began to slow down. Ron looked relieved to stand up. He lead the way out, followed, almost immediately by Hermione. Harry held back because Maddie hadn't stood up. She sort of gazed out into the darkness. "Don't worry," Harry told her putting his hand her shoulder, "Everything's going to be fine. Hogwarts is great. Just wait until you met Dumbledore, and then you'll feel at home."  
  
She gave him a look of terror at the sound of Dumbledore's name, but whipped her face blank quickly. She stood up and said, "You're probably right."  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
There you go chapter two. What did you think? Please review. I'd really appreciate it. 


	3. Dinner

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters or settings from the Harry Potter books; they belong to the wonderfully talented J.K. Rowling. Maddie is mine though. I'm going to claim her because at the moment, she's my only close claim to fame. :o)  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* Note: I know J.K. uses Latin word for her spells and passwords, but I only know Italian so please just pretend it's Latin. *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Harry stepped out onto the platform. A huge gust of wind caught him off guard. He covered his head and walked quickly to a carriage. He climbed in with Hermione and Ron. Maddie had somehow gotten separated and the carriage set off in a huge lurch without her. Harry looked up at Hermione and Ron and felt a feeling of guilt course through him. "Look guys, I'm really sorry about being such a jerk."  
  
"It's ok," Hermione said. "It's understandable, after all that happened last year."  
  
"Yeah, mate. No hard feelings," Ron said.  
  
The carriage stopped and they ran into the school's front hall. Ron and Hermione were pulled a side by two people that Harry could only assume were this years Head Boy and Head Girl. He continued into the Great Hall alone. To his great surprise, Maddie was already sitting at the Gryffindor table. As he walked in, many of the people around him smiled and waved at him. He walked over quickly to Maddie with his head down. "Anyone sitting here?" he asked.  
  
Her eyes wandered up at him over the book she was reading, and looked at him for a second. Then said, "Yeah," she said, and as his face began to fall she added, "I meant you, you know."  
  
He looked at her and vaguely smiled and sat down across the table from her. He began to look around trying to see people he recognized. He turned to the teacher's table in the front of the hall and saw Dumbledore watching him with a glum look on his face. He turned back to Maddie and said, "That's Dumbledore," he told her shaking his head towards him.  
  
"Good to know," she said without looking up from her book. This girl was definitely different and she obviously didn't know who Dumbledore was to just simply say, 'Good to know.'  
  
"Do you know who Dumbledore is?" Harry questioned, "Because,"  
  
"Look," she said putting down her book and looking over at Harry. "As much as you and dear ole Dumblee may be pals, I really don't care anything about him. Ok? So just drop it, please." At that, she picked up her book and started to read again.  
  
Harry looked at her, totally taken aback. He was totally in awe by someone who didn't care who Dumbledore was or what he was trying to do, not that he thought she should know what Dumbledore was doing, but none the less it bothered him. After a few minutes of silence between the two of them, Harry looked up at her; understanding had just dawned on him. "Can I ask you something?"  
  
"You just did." She replied without looking up.  
  
"Well," he decided to ask anyways, "Is the reason you don't like Dumbledore because you weren't able to come here, to school I mean, until now?"  
  
Maddie studied Harry again from over her book. The hall was getting very noisy because just about the whole school was in there by now. Neville had settled himself next to Harry and only have just caught Harry's last question, looked over at Maddie too.  
  
"Sure, why not," was Maddie's reply.  
  
"Who are you?" Neville asked quietly.  
  
"I'm Maddie and you must be," she paused for a moment and looked as if she was trying to place a name with Neville's face, but Harry could tell she was just faking it. "You must be Neville Longbottom, hmm?"  
  
Neville looked shocked. "Uh, uh, yes," he finally managed to get out.  
  
"Well, nice to meet you. I'm Madeline." Neville just nodded. Maddie picked up her book and continued to read.  
  
Ron and Hermione finally came to join them taking seats on either side of Maddie. Ron looked rather annoyed, but neither of them had a chance to say anything because just then Dumbledore stood up and the hall grew quiet. Maddie even put down her book.  
  
"May I say hello to all our new arrivals and welcome back to all our returning students. There is no greater joy than having you all here, safe and sound." He paused for a moment and scanned the hall slowly. Finally, but not until after Ron's stomach growled loud enough for the surrounding people to hear and Hermione to give him a disapproving glare, did Dumbledore say, "Let's eat!"  
  
The food magically appeared. Everyone dug in. Once they had finished and the tables were clear, Dumbledore stood again and dismissed everyone.  
  
"Come 'on," Harry called to Maddie. All five of them made it up to the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?" she asked.  
  
"Aprail Portello."  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville turned and stared at Maddie.  
  
"How did you know that?" Ron gaped.  
  
"A hunch," She said climbing into the large common room.  
  
"Well, 'night," Maddie said as they reached the stairways. She turned and looked remorsefully up the steps. She heaved a sigh and started up the steps. Hermione said her goodnights and followed.  
  
Harry made his way up to the 6th year room and after changing and telling his roommates goodnight he climbed into bed. He could tell Ron and Neville had fallen asleep almost immediately because he could hear soft snoring coming from both side of his bed. He thought over his day, meeting Maddie, and how much she reminded him of someone, but whom? It made his head hurt to think about it. It was like she was a part of one of his dreams and suddenly she was real. He eventually drifted off to sleep with Maddie still on his mind.  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&* Ok there you go, chapter 3. Short, but important to the next chapter, trust me. Please, please, please review. I want to know what to do to make it better. ( *&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*, 


	4. AN:

Authors Note:

To anyone reading this:

My story is back. I would take this little author's note out, but for right now it's still in so people know there's a new chapter. So, sorry for making you read this and wasting your time.

Let's all take a deep breathe: in . . . and out. Ok, now that we are all happy and refreshed, carry on.

-PadfootPotter


	5. Do I know you?

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize . . . maybe some day when I take over the world Harry Potter will be mine, but until then, enjoy my story.

A/n: I'm bring this back now, not because I'm caught up, but because HP6 comes out in July (yes!) and my story won't make sense then, so, here it is.

Dedication: To the seniors! Who won raffle? Oh, um, I think that it was, oh, yeah, the _SENIORS!_

We sold tickets east,  
We sold tickets west,  
Seniors won raffle because  
Seniors are the best!

XxXxX

Harry woke the next morning with his scar twinging and dressed as usual. He felt a pang of sorrow as he saw a few shards of glass at the bottom of his trunk. He closed the lid quickly, turned, and strode silently, not to wake the four other boys, to the door and left.

When he got to the Great Hall, he was surprised to find it completely empty. He hovered in the doorway for a moment, feeling uneasy about sitting alone in the vast hall. Suddenly, he was knocked to the ground and the wind was knocked out of him. Something heavy had landed on his back.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

He pushed himself up sending the heaviness, books he noticed, tumbling to the ground around him. "Here," he said to the girl who had bent down to pick up her books. "Let me help," he bent down and grabbed a book.

"No it's alright."

"It's no problem."

Harry gathered up a few books and a few spiral notebooks and the girl looked at him. It was Maddie. "Hey," he said with a small smile. There was one lone book on the floor. "I'll get it," he informed her.

"No, it's really quite alright," she said going for it. They both caught hold of one side of it. Each holding about six books under the other arm, they stood up and their heads collided.

"Ahh!"  
"Aww!"

The books all fell back onto the floor with a crash. They both grabbed their foreheads. Harry's now throbbing.

"Oh, this is useless!" Maddie waved her wand and the books piled neatly together and, with a flick, glided gently over to the tabletop. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's alright," Harry replied still rubbing his head.

Maddie walked away from him, but he followed her down the opposite side of the table. She had sat down next to her pile of books and watched, enchanted, as Harry sat down across from her.

"You don't have to sit with me you know," she said meekly.

"I know," Harry informed her

"Then why are you?" she asked looking slightly pleased.

Harry shrugged and noticed she smiled. She looked like a completely different; a very familiar person. She looked down at the book she had opened. They were silent until Harry asked a question he had been mental struggling with, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

Her head shot up instantly and she studied him. "Why?" she asked sounding a bit unnerved.

"Well, you just – you remind me of someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know," Harry said slowly and frowning.

She smiled again. "Then how can I remind you of someone if you can't even remember who I remind you of?"

Harry looked at her, perplexed. "I don't know."

"Well, figure it out and get back to me," she said and turned back to her book. Harry sat there watching her until the food appeared and he jumped in surprise. He hadn't even noticed its absence. He started to eat and by then Maddie had pulled open a different book and had pulled out a muggle mechanical pencil and a calculator and was concentration very hard.

Harry didn't want to disturb her, but his curiosity took over. "What are you doing?"

"Algebra," Maddie mumbled, not looking up, pencil clamped between her teeth and her brow hurrowed.

"Algebra?"

"II, actually," she said and then sighing, closed the book, "I don't get it. So, I give up." She pushed it away from her and grabbed the next book off the stack. She seemed to have felt Harry's gaze still on her. She looked up at him. They just looked at each other for a moment and then Maddie laughed. "What?"

Harry, in turn, laughed too. He wasn't sure why, but it felt appropriate. "What?" she asked again.

"I don't know."

"You really don't know much of anything do you?"

He stopped laughing and went back to his food.

People had started filtering through the hall around them. Ron and Hermione came in and both stopped in their tracks, starring at Harry and Maddie. Hermione was the first to recover, she hit Ron in the ribs, and he moaned in pain.

"Good morning," she said brightly, too brightly Harry thought. As Harry eyed her, suspicious of her tone, Maddie settled behind a large text book with the word "Lit" written across the front.

Hermione and Ron started eating and Harry, who had finished, started watching Maddie's book cover. Whenever she would turn the page or moved, the paper cover would crinkle and slide on the shine cover underneath it.

Suddenly, the book dropped with a clunk. Maddie had gone for the next notebook on the stack and the book had fallen without the support. Harry glanced at the story she was reading. "Ain't I a Woman?" was the title that starred back at him. Maddie was flipping through her notebook when Hermione stood up and said, "Ten minutes til charms. We better go."

"Alright," Ron said standing up too. "You, coming?"

"Yeah," Harry answered distractedly. "Do you need help carrying all your books?" he asked Maddie standing up.

"What? Oh—" Harry hadn't waited for an answer and had gone ahead and grabbed half the stack. "Oh, you don't have to do that," she said grabbing the rest and following after him.

Hermione and Ron were leading the way and, as they were going up the steps, Hermione looked over her shoulder and rolled her eyes at Maddie. Harry hadn't seen Hermione's look, but he did see Maddie's face after she received it and once again the pang of familiarity hit him hard.

They reached the room and took their seats. "What are you going to do with all these books?" Harry asked.

Maddie simply waved her wand at the stack and, with a small pop, they disappeared. Harry's eyes went big in surprise and Professor Flitwick called from the front of the room, "Very good. Yes, indeed, very good, Miss—" he looked down at his class list, "Ahh, well, class this is Madeline Gilmore. She just performed a very good vanishing charm."

"Actually, it was a replacement charm," she corrected, and then looked horrified that she had spoken out and ducked her head. "Sorry, Professor," she mumbled.

"No, no, that's even better."

Charms passed quickly and Transfiguration was a huge bore because McGonagall spent the whole class period lecturing them on the importance of sixth year. "There may not be any exams this year, but that is no reason to slack off."

Potions was as gruesome as ever. But any frame of time spent with Snape was torture to Harry. Snape had paused slightly as her called out Maddie's name. When he had them start their potion, Harry found it a bit odd that Ron said he was going to work with Hermione. Him wanting to work with Hermione wasn't odd, it was the way he blushed and stammered when he had told Harry. So, Harry paired off with Maddie.

"Feel the love in the room," Maddie whispered as a group of Slytherin's pointed and laughed at many of the Gryffindors.

"You have no idea," Harry mumbled as Snape swept past.

Maddie took over the cauldron and left Harry to just stand by and watch. Every so often Maddie would ask for something and Harry would hand it to her. She never looked at the board where the instructions were written. She just kept working.

"I need snake's milk," she said. When Harry couldn't find it, she said, "I'll get it. Just keep stirring this." She handed him a stirring rod and disappeared into the student cupboard.

"Tisk, tisk, tisk," a voice snarled into his ear. Snape was standing behind him. "What a shame," he said in his deathly soft voice. "A zero to start off the year." He raised his wand, but, before he could empty the cauldron, Maddie came back.

"Professor Snape," He turned to look at her, "This _is_ an enlargement potion, but I found that boiling the liquids and then simmering with the stone makes the whole process a lot faster and just as effective."

Snape studied her for a moment. He looked more intrigued then angry. "Well, we'll see about this at the end of class won't we, Miss Gilmore?"

"I suppose we will."

He swept off towards Neville, who Harry had been surprised to see still taking potions.

"Milk," Maddie said showing him the bottle and then asked, "Do the honors?"

Harry looked at the board and tried to figure out how much to put in. "2 1/3 teaspoons," he whispered as he scanned for a measuring utensil.

"No worries," Maddie said prodding the fire to make it burn hotter.

"But," Harry interjected.

"Trust me," Maddie said standing up. "I wouldn't let you do it if it made that big of a difference in our 'simmering concoction'," her last words were in imitation of Professor Snape. Harry looked at her laughed. It felt weird having laughter vibrations rumble through his chest again after so many months of unhappiness. He poured in a small amount of the milk.

Maddie went back to work. This left time for Harry's mind to wander. He found it so odd to have stumbled upon this girl. She didn't just remind him of someone physically, but also in the way she acted. The way she talked, the way she had shown Snape up. Even the way she made him laugh.

"Thinking hard?" Maddie's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Huh?"

She had evidently been watching him. She had put away all the ingredients and their cauldron was letting of a bluish smoke. She pushed herself up and sat on the table top, her feet dangling. "It just has to simmer now. So, still trying to figure out who I am?"

It was almost as if she had read his mind. He looked at her. She was smiling gleefully.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Well, no one has ever looked so intently at me before."

Harry made a face; he hadn't realized he was watching her or that she had been watching him watch her.

"Don't look so upset," Maddie told him. "I'm flattered, really." She leaned back, stretching her legs out in front of her. She swung her legs back under the table and, sitting up straight, chuckled, "Yesterday, a simple girl, lost and confused on a train and today, I'm being studied, intently no less, by the ever famous Harry Potter. Who would've ever guessed!?" her chuckle turned into a laugh. Harry felt his face burn.

"How do you know I'm really Harry Potter? Maybe I'm an imposter."

"Yeah, maybe you're a death eater." Maddie laughed. "I guess I should really stop talking to you," she jumped off the table and acted as if she was going to walk away. Harry grabbed her by the upper arm and said, "Here, look. Proof." He shoved his bangs up to show her his scar.

"Aw! No, my eyes!" Maddie yelled playfully and turned her head away as if it had burnt her eyes. Harry looked at her in shock. "Put your hand down," she said forcing his hand down. They looked at each other for a moment and then Maddie commented with a wicked smile, "Nice eyes."

She turned back to their potion. Harry's watch followed her once again, the things she did amazed him. She didn't seem impressed by him. She still hadn't seen his scar even though he voluntarily showed it to her. She had made an odd comment about his eyes. And most importantly, she made him laugh.

She extinguished the flame and scooped out the stone. "It's done," she announced. "So, what now?" He looked at her. He didn't know what to say. Luckily enough, Snape came back over to them just then.

"Ready?" he asked skeptically.

"Go right ahead," Maddie said smiling sweetly.

He took a dropper full and went over to his desk. "Gather round," he stated. The class scuttled up to the desk. Maddie stayed where she was, so, Harry did too. Snape had a jar of spiders on his desk. He removed one and let a drop fall onto it. Within a few seconds, the spider swelled. Some of the girls gasped and Ron let out a strangled sound.

Snape looked very sour as he announced, "It worked effectively."

He strode over to Maddie, "Congratulations, you've shown me wrong. Don't do it again." He turned and walked away.

"'Don't do it again,'" Maddie mimicked after him. "Whatever. He's just being a pain because he thinks he's superior to the rest of us. I guess we can leave right?"

"Oh, yeah," Harry said grabbing his book bag and they started to leave when Snape called after them, "Miss Gilmore, a word."

"Go ahead," Maddie instructed and hung back.

So, he left her alone by the door as he caught up with Ron and Hermione. They went to dinner and not long after they sat down, Maddie came in fuming.

"What happened?" Harry asked.

"Snape, he, he—is such a—hmm," she let out a long breathe. After she found her tongue again, she seemed to force out a voice of calm, "He told me I need to be more careful about whom I make friends with. Unbelievable!" she screeched and then started eating.

Harry looked at her for a second, and then agreed with her, silently, that Snape had no right to tell her not to be friends with him.

As they ate, Parvati and Lavender came up and Parvati said, "Hi, Harry," she gave him a smile and Lavender giggled. Once she had stopped, she said, "Hermione, come sit with us."

Hermione sent a quick look at the two boys and said simply, "Sure," and grabbed her bag and was gone.

"What the bloody hell is that about?" Ron asked Harry looking after her in shock.

"Dunno. Maybe she just wants to hang out with the girls," Harry guessed.

Maddie looked after Hermione looking none-to-happy about the new development. She turned back to her plate, but she didn't eat anymore. She just stared at her food. "I'm going to the common room," she announced, stood, and left.

"So, what's up with Maddie?" Ron asked.

"What'd you mean?" Harry answered trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, you just spent the whole day with her. What's her story?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me."

Ron looked alarmed. "That's a bit odd. You should be careful about her."

"You think she's a death eater or something?" Harry asked feeling his anger rise and he was sure Ron could hear it in his voice.

"No, I'm just saying be careful." They got up and headed back to the Gryffindor tower.

Maddie was sitting in front of the best seats in the common room, surrounded by books again. She was submerged behind her "Lit" book again. Harry and Ron came over and sat down with her. She looked up at them as they pulled out their transfiguration books. She then turned back to her reading without saying a word.

Harry started his essay and was half-way through when Hermione appeared with Parvati and Lavender. They were all giggling. They stopped, looked over at them, burst out laughing again and went up to their bedroom.

"Hermione, not doing homework?" Ron asked in shock. "What the hell happened over the summer?"

Harry shrugged and went back to his work. Around eleven, Ron announced he was going to bed. "You coming?"

"Soon," Harry scratching out what he had just written on his charms essay.

When he had finished, he looked over at Maddie. She had fallen asleep on top of her Algebra II book. Harry got up to wake her and noticed her planner lying open. The date was decorated and she had squeezed the assignments along the edge of the large decorative words, "My B-day!" Harry felt a pang of guilt. He hadn't known it was her birthday. He wished she had said something to him about it.

Her markers were lying beside her on the floor. So, he leaned over and grabbed the pink one and wrote inside the little space left in the box, "Happy Sweet 16th!" He closed the planner and put the marker back before he shook Maddie awake.

She looked up at him through sleep filled eyes. "Bedtime?" she asked before starting to laugh.

"Yeah," Harry said smiling at her joy of her own question.

"Ok," she got up with a groan and waved her wand. All her stuff piled neatly together. "Good night," she said.

"Yeah, good night." Harry watched her go upstairs to bed, her books floating along in front of her. "Happy Birthday," he whispered as she disappeared around the turn in the stairs.

XxXxX

I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written. Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Leave me a word, please. Oh, please, please. I won't beg, it's beneath me. (please!) Anyways, I defiantly like writing this one and I hope (fingers crossed) that I can update this quickly. Ok, later days!


	6. Changing and Incidents

Disclaimer: yawn . . . you know it's not mine. To bad, I could use some extra cash.

Dedicated: to my _Gone with the Wind_ purse. It came home, yeah!

XxXxX

As the first week dragged out, Harry noticed a distinct change in Maddie's behavioral pattern. The biggest hint that something was different from that first day was the fact that he never saw her anymore. She stopped eating with everyone else. She sat by herself in the back of the classrooms. She was never in the common room.

Hermione had changed too. She too stopped eating with Ron and Harry and was seen almost everywhere with Parvati and Lavender. Ron found this a bit odd and wasn't afraid to speak loudly about it whenever the three girls passed by.

Double Potions on Friday was the thing that really got to Harry. He had paired up with Ron and, with everyone else paired up, that left Maddie and Hermione together. Their cauldron was right next to Parvati and Lavender's and Hermione kept leaning over and whispering and giggling with them. It wasn't long before Harry could figure out what they had been whispering about. Hermione had grabbed a jar of dead cockroaches and had leaned over and dumped them all down Maddie's back. Maddie's screech had made most the class turn and look at her. She didn't look up, but kept working. She brushed them off and without a word finished the potion.

At the end of class, Maddie made a beeline up to Snape's desk. They conversed for a moment and then Snape got up and made his way over to Hermione. "Miss Granger, tell me, what potion did we just finish making?"

Hermione glanced at the board that had already been wiped clean. She was at a loss because she hadn't helped at all through the whole class. "I don't know, Professor," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"Fine, than little Miss know-it-all gets a zero," he turned and swept away as Maddie came back over and grabbed her stuff. Like always, she was the first out the door. Hermione was seething about the zero and as she made her way past, Harry heard her say, "She'll pay for that."

"You deserved that zero and you know it."

She wheeled around. Harry's face was set and hard as she snapped, "Shut up, Harry. Why don't you stay out other people's business for once in your life?" she turned on her heel and left leaving Harry and a very impressed looking Malfoy in her wake.

Malfoy, who Harry had been fortunate enough not to come in contact with much since the school year had began, looked at him, smirking, and said, "I think I like this new Granger."

Harry just brushed past him and Ron, who looked highly confused, followed. He looked at Harry and said, "Something weird definitely happened to her over the summer."

"Yeah, well, you tell me what's up with her because _you're_ the one who spent all summer with her."

Ron blushed and they continued up to the Great Hall. It was after they had eaten and had gone back to the common room that they found Maddie again. She came flying through the common room with tears running down her face. Most of the occupants went back to their work after she passed through, but Harry got up.

"You know maybe Hermione's right about you staying out of other people's business," Ron stated.

Harry sent him a look and followed Maddie out of the common room. He wasn't sure where she would've gone. "That way," the Fat Lady pointed.

He started down the hall, with no idea where he was going, when he found just what he was looking for. Maddie had stopped in the middle of a dark corridor and had ended up sitting on the floor with her back up against a blood red, velvet drape. She sent darting eyes at Harry as he made his way over to her. "Go away."

"Why? What happened to you?"

"Go away," she snapped again.

"No, I can't do that."

She looked at him through swollen, red eyes and he felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn't sure why, but she looked very pretty right now. "You are nosy, aren't you?"

He looked at her, "You heard that earlier?"

"Yeah," she sniffled.

"Look I didn't mean to intrude. It's just—"

"No, it's nice having someone stick up for me for once. Normally, everyone just laughs."

"Normally?" he came over and sat down next to her. She smiled an almost reminiscing smile at her obviously bittersweet memory.

"You know that kid that everyone makes fun of? Well, at my old school, that was me." Harry sat silently. So, Maddie continued. "I'm not really sure of the reason why. I never really did anything to anyone. I just came to school, sat silently, and then went home. I never interfered with anything. I lent people pencils and paper and then would get upset when I needed something and no one would lend me anything. Then they would laugh some more. Somehow, I was their target. I guess it was because I was different." She looked at him. "You've noticed it too."

"I have?" he looked at her taken aback.

"Yeah, by asking about my books. I did the same thing there only I would read magic books instead of muggle ones."

"So, why do you read the muggle ones?"

"I'm finishing muggle high school. I figure I've gone this far why not finish right? Plus, I have to. Apparently, many people don't think I can make up a work."

"Well, it is a lot of work. I mean 5 years is a long time. But you could get help." She cut him off with a loud sniff.

"Nah, I caught up over the summer. I did all the tests, exams, and homework assignments. Even the werewolf essay from Snape in third year."

"You caught up?" he was shocked again. "That's amazing. I mean I figured you were smart,"

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, in potions you knew just what you were doing without the instructions." She smiled again. She was still tearing but her sobbing had stopped. "What happened tonight?" he asked again.

Maddie sighed and, after a moment of hesitation, she held out a ball of crumpled hair. Harry wasn't sure what to make of it. But then it hit him. She looked so different, so pretty, because her hair was down. He had never seen it down because she always wore it in a ponytail or bun. Then it clicked.

"They cut your hair?" the words didn't penetrate his brain as he said it, but they slowly started to sink in.

"Yeah," she said with a dark chuckle. "This is actually the worst thing anyone has ever done to me." Harry subconsciously took the ball from her. "They cut your hair," he said again. They had cut her hair. Then it sunk in. He jumped up, "They cut your hair! What's wrong with them? What kind of sick people do this kind of thing?"

He looked ready to kill. "Calm down," Maddie had stood up too. She put her hands on his shoulder and her dark, curly hair fell around her shoulders. Looking at her, a calm did set over him. He didn't know why or how, but it did. "It's alright," she told him.

"Go to Dumbledore," he stated.

"What?" she looked very unhappy about this suggestion.

"Go see Dumbledore. He'll stop this."

"No," she stated simply. "He can't do anything about this and neither can you. I'll fight my own battles, thank you very much."

"Ok, so what are you going to do?" Harry asked. "If you're going to fight your own battles you've got to have a plan."

"Nothing."

"What?"

"I'm not going to do anything back to them."

"Why not?" Harry looked at her as if she was crazy. "They cut your hair. Cut your hair!"

"I think you've stated that enough tonight."

Harry gave her a despondent look. "Why won't you do something? I'll help you."

"'You must be the change you wish to see in the world.'"

"What?"

"Gandhi said that. I can't do something to them if I don't want them to do it to someone else. So, you're right I have to do something. I have to forgive them." She smiled a full blown smile, "No easy task. That could take me a while."

"Fine," Harry said dejected. "But tell me, who did this to you?"

"I'll give you 3 guesses and the first two don't count," Maddie said crossing her arms.

"Hermione?" Maddie just smiled and turned. "Come on, tell me!" he called after her as she left.

"'I'll never tell!'" she called in a sing-song voice as she walked away.

Harry knew he was right about Hermione even though Maddie wouldn't tell him that it was her.

"You may say 'be the change', but I say 'don't get mad, get even'," he mumbled after her as he followed her back to the common room.

XxXxX

"Apologize," Harry slammed his hands flat onto the table.

The three girls jumped. "Excuse me?" Lavender asked.

"Apologize."

"To whom?" Hermione asked innocently.

"You know who, _Granger_," he snarled the last word and she looked at him in alarm.

"I don't see a reason to," she said recovering quickly.

"Oh, really? I do."

"Hmm, do you? Always trying to defend someone aren't you, Potter?" Hermione asked viciously.

"What'd she ever do to you?" Harry asked and realized instantly that he was echoing his mothers own words.

When none of the girl answered the question, he yelped, "See, nothing! And still you go around making fun of her and throwing dead insects on her. Then you cut her hair. What gives you the right to do that to anyone?"

Hermione looked at him indifferently. "I think you would understand the most, Hermione." He stood back up straight and said rather loudly, "As I recall, it wasn't until this year that these two were nice to you. And if it wasn't for that mountain troll, you probably wouldn't even have friends. Ever thought about that?" he turned and left leaving Hermione gawking after him.

XxXxX

Yeah! Another chapter! Party over here! Okay, down with my happy dance. I love mean Hermy, don't you? Maybe not. Well, there is chapter 5. I hope you enjoyed it.

Leave me some lovin'!


End file.
